Stars
by Glowing Embers
Summary: I want my life back…I want my heart back…all this love I’ve wasted on you-- I want /back/, Malfoy. I hate you, and at the same time...I miss you. I miss you like a star misses the earth. So far away yet still in ones sight…


.  
  
  
  
~*~  
How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I gave you my heart along time ago…and now I want it back. Bit of a tall order wouldn't you say? I want my life back…I want my heart back…all this love I've wasted on you I want /back/, Malfoy. Do not touch me, don't. I'm not sure if I can handle any kind of contact right now especially from you. Are you listening to me? Do you not hear my sobs, sobs you so plainly ignored while we were together. I hate you now…and at the same time I can't stop loving you. I don't know what you did to me…I don't know if I can recover.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Are we in space?  
Do we belong?  
So where no one calls it wrong  
And like the stars that burn away   
The miles  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
You said it didn't matter to you, you said we could work through this and survive…and now you just give up. Just like that, you quit. And I'm not talking about something as insignificant as a quidditch match, I'm talking about /us/. Love. But I guess it no longer matters to you does it? /I/ no longer matter…  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard  
Now for the first time in my life…  
I'm flying  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Some times I feel like I'm free of you…then I hear of your latest conquest. How you gallivant around with your women and just those words have torn open new wounds. Old wounds that have scared are then about to get deeper than before. Is this what you wanted?   
  
Do you not even care for your son?   
  
  
…then again I never told you of him did I?  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Are we in love?  
Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I used to tell my self you loved me. Even when you shied away from me, making up excuses as to why we shouldn't go out. I was only fooling my self…but what a fantasy I had, because I had you. And we were perfect together…but I guess we weren't perfect enough…  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
And I cry now, as I did then. I'm not going to hide it, I'm not going to wipe away the evidence of your betrayal. And I'm ashamed to say I fell for your charms…for your handsome face…but especially for your eyes. That look in your eyes when you saw me enter a room, the wanting in them as we made love and the gentleness as you held me afterward. But I guess it was all a plan…I guess your conniving schemes worked perfectly and here I am poor Ginny Weasley all alone once again.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Are we in love?  
Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I miss you, you know? I miss you like a star misses the earth. So far away but still in ones sight…and some times I even fool my self into think you look at me like you used to…with that longing, with /love/, the love that we once shared…or at least that I thought we shared. But then I wake up from that dream and you are not beside me. My bed feels cold. Everything feels cold now that you are gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): For those of you who don't know the connection this is Wind and Ashes (me) under a different name, and this is just some short thing to keep me busy while I find a way to dig my self out of the mess I'm in (writers block for "The Collector" and "Mirror Mirror")   
  
Others Notes: This song does have Russian parts in it, but my document writer does not have the characters in the program, sorry. The song "Stars" is by Tatu, but the (and I'm sure) unoriginal plot idea is technically mine. May have second chapter for Draco's POV, but I'm not sure yet about that idea.  
  
R/R are appreciated  
  
Glowing Embers  
  
  
. 


End file.
